Demigods go to school In England?
by livinit
Summary: This is after the giant war where the gods send our favourite demigods to a boarding school in England. Read and Review T incase
1. Chapter 1

Demigod go to high school. In England.

Chapter 1

Perfect here we are the demigods of the Giant war sentenced to go to school. In England.

I guess I should explain.

_Flashback_

_I Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon saviour of Olympus was sitting on the beach talking to my girlfriend Annabeth, or as I like to call her Wise girl._

_That's when my dad decides to turn up. Right in the middle of an extremely hot make out session. Embarrassing I know._

_We both blushed expecting him to chew us out but instead he just smirked and cleared his throat._

"_Son, Annabeth," he started. "You are to gather these demigods and head to Olympus as soon as possible" and with that he left._

_I unfolded a piece of paper he had given me and, written in neat cursive, were the names of the demigods that we were to gather._

_**Jason Grace (**__he had decided to stay with Piper at camp Half-blood after the giant war__**)**_

_**Piper Mclean**_

_**Travis Stoll**_

_**Connor Stoll**_

_**Thalia Grace (**__She had quit the hunters to spend more time with Jason__**)**_

_**Leo Valdez**_

_**Jake Mason**_

_**Clarisse La Rue**_

_**Chris Rodriguez**_

_**Nico Di Angelo**_

_**Malcolm Raynor (**_A/N Does anyone know Malcolm's last name PM me or review if you do)

_**Will Solace**_

_**Pollux Blanc**_

_**Katie Gardner**_

_« So I guess we should go find these guys." I said. "I'll find the boys you get the girls." _

"_Wow. Seaweed Brain that's actually an alright idea." She laughed. I loved it when she laughed._

_So we split up and thirty minutes later we were all assembled at the top of Half-blood hill. _

_Argus took us to the Empire state building where he left us._

"_See you later Argus we'll make our own way back." Annabeth smiled. He nodded and drove off into the nightmare that is Manhattan traffic._

"_Let's go guys" I sighed._

_The man behind the desk was reading a paperback novel. He didn't even notice us walk in until I cleared my throat loudly._

"_We need to go up. Six hundredth floor." I said trying to act confident._

"_Got an appointment." He asked still not looking up. _

"_Oh, just a summons from the almighty lord of the sea, Poseidon." I said trying to keep a straight face. Jason stepped forward. I had to admit his stare was way more intimidating than mine. Must be the Roman in him._

"_I'm sure this won't be a problem." He said in a steely tone then snatched the book out of the attendants hand so he had to look at us._

"_Oh. Mr. Grace, Mr. Jackson. I'm so sorry I did not realize it was you. Please head straight on up." He said. He continued to mutter his apologies as we headed to the elevator._

_All sixteen of us managed to cram into the lift and I pressed the button when it appeared._

_The music going up was once again terrible. Though I didn't know who it was singing._

_The doors dinged open and Olympus rose out of the clouds. It once again took my breath away. We all stood there dumfounded staring at Annabeths work of art until we were interrupted._

_Hermes himself was stood in front of us. He smiled at his three sons in pity then asked us to follow him to the palace._

_Inside the room thatisn't really a room all the gods were sitting on their thrones. Which was weird because they are normally ever all together on the solstice. _

_They all had stern faces on even Apollo and there was so much tension in the air I thought I was going to choke on._

"_Welcome children," boomed Zeus. "We have called you here to inform you of a decision we gods have made. You demigods shall be sent to Boarding school. In England."_

_Silence. No one said a word for about a minute but it seemed longer then there was a burst of protest._

"_What? Why?"_

"_I hate high school"_

"_Englands cold."_

"_Yes"_

_I bet you can guess who said the last one. Yep, Annabeth and Malcolm._

"_Quiet!" shouted Zeus. The whole room went silent. "We have made this decision with your best interests at heart. It will be educational and a good training exercise for you. Athena has arranged for your classes and dorms to be together and a cover story. This is not optional." _

_A few grumbled at this but gave in. I mean you can't argue with Zeus. "Now go to the airport Aphrodite and Hermes have already packed your belongings." Commanded Zeus as all the other gods disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

So that's how I the great Percy Jackson ended up here at Morris Green High.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. **

Chapter 2

So here we are at Morris Green High. A big grey building that looked like a medieval castle. There were a few kids around, but they seemed as though they were in a hurry.

As Zeus explained we were here to learn. Though I have no idea how sending us to England was going to help at all.

Annabeth took the lead and brought us to a plush looking reception. There was a man behind the desk and he looked up when he saw us. His eyes landed on each and every one of us as he inspected us.

"So you're the 16 new students I see. Please come along." He spoke with his English accent. Then got up and led us down a long plain corridor.

"The Rooms are as follows

Jason Grace Percy Jackson Nico Di Angelo – Room 101

Travis Stoll Connor Stoll – Room 102

Leo Valdez Jake Mason – Room 103

Chris Rodriguez Malcolm Raynor – Room 104

Will Solace Pollux Blanc – Room 105

Ladies,

Thalia Grace Piper Mclean Annabeth Chase – Room 106

Katie Gardner Clarisse La Rue – Room 107

Make your selves comfortable. School starts at 8:00 am on Monday. Here are your schedules the spaces are for your GCSE choices. Thank you." He handed Annabeth the pile of schedules and left walking stiffly away.

When I was sure he was out of sight I rushed over to Annabeth and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I'll help you give them out." I smiled. She handed me half of the schedules.

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Um… I don't know. Do we have a different schedule every day?" I asked. "Yeah it works fortnightly. Hand it over." She sighed.

"Right we have all the same classes together at the moment but we will have to see about the chosen subjects." She said. "Okay"

It was now that I realized that everyone was still standing there and had watched the whole exchange.

"Right we should go get settled in" I said blushing and motioned for Jason and Nico to follow.

Our room wasn't that bad there were three beds spaced around the room and a bathroom. There was even a mini fridge. But that was it. Luckily Aphrodite and Hermes had packed our own personnel items, like Nicos posters, Jasons pictures of the friends from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter and my stash of coke. Unluckily, Aphrodite had gone a little overboard and packed us only super fashionable clothes that we normally wouldn't be seen dead in.

While we were decorating our areas we talked about what lessons we would do.

According to the piece of paper the receptionist guy gave us we could choose from subjects. The core subjects that we had tto take were English, Maths, Science and P.E. I was pretty happy about that.

"So what you gonna choose?" I asked them.

"Um… I was thinking of taking Triple Science, Geography, History and Media." Replied Jason though he was quite nervous about saying it.

"Wow Jason I was going to take exactly the same except switch Media with Resistant Materials. I want to make a fish tank" I said in amazement.

"What about you Nic?" Jason asked smiling.

"Oh err I'll probably take the same as you guys" he replied glumly.

"Cool, so we'll have pretty much the same classes." I said. "Let's find out what everyone else is taking."

And we left the room that thanks to a certain god of Drama is now our home for the foreseeable future.

15 minutes later and we were all crowded into Annabeth Thalia and Piper's room talking about what we were going to pick as our options. We found out that we had all taken the same except the last subject. Annabeth had taken Graphics, Thalia had taken , Travis and Connor said that they took Pranking 101 which I later found out translated to R.E., Clarisse had taken German, who knew she was a linguist, Will unsurprisingly took Music with Pollux, Piper took French her being the natural linguist of course, Malcolm took Graphics with Annabeth and Katie took Agricultural Science.

Once everyone was sorted it was about 10:00 am so we all decided to go back to reception and ask for a tour. Well, actually Annabeth and Malcolm wanted a tour we all just tagged along as we had nothing better to do.

As we rounded the corner to reception we saw that there were 2 other students there.

"Hi, you must be the new students, my names Rory and this is Keira." The boy said pointing to a girl beside him.

"Hi, we just transferred here from New York, I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, that's Thalia and her boyfriend Nico, Jason and his girlfriend Piper, Travis and his twin Connor, Malcolm, Will, Pollux, Katie, Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris and Leo and Jake." I smiled pointing to everyone as I said their names. "Well welcome to Morris Green prep. " Keira smiled. "As Rory said I'm Keira his girlfriend." She said invitingly. "Do you want a tour?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be great we were just coming to ask that." Rory gestured for us to follow them.

"This way is the science block we have 6 labs. 2 for each science." He said. "We have an Olympic size swimming pool and a football pitch, for you that would be soccer, there are 2 basketball courts and an athletics track. Along with the usual gym." He said explaining where everything was. Percy's face lit up when he started to talk about a swimming pool.

The tour continued but I soon got bored though I could tell everyone else was except Annabeth and Malcolm whose faces lit up everytime they heard something else about the school. Rory saw how bored people were getting so he decided to ask us about ourselves.

"So why did you guys move to dreary old England from the big apple?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm… where should we start all powerful controlling parents or a supposed learning experience?" Jason said sarcastically.

"So you got shipped off to boarding school too" murmured Keira.

I smiled at her then glanced at my watch. It was nearing 1:00 O'clock.

"So where do we eat lunch and stuff?" I asked just as Connors stomach rumbled. He blushed as everyone looked at him.

"So Mr. Park didn't tell you that?" asked Rory. We all shook our heads. "Not surprising. Every dorm/corridor has its own common room that includes a kitchen and living room with a TV. You can add whatever you want in there and you get given a budget to go shopping once a week so you practically just live independently." He explained. This place was getting cooler and cooler by the minute.

"Let's go have a look. Rory, Keira do you wanna come?" I asked as the others started heading back to the dorm.

"Sure" they said and followed us back.

As it turned out we did have this huge Kitchen/Livingroom at the end of the hallway and by the time we got there the Stolls had already equipped with all their games consoles and stocked the place with food.

I wondered where they got all this stuff from until they yelled Hermes. This explained everything to our group of friends but just earned them quizzical looks from Rory and Keira who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Inside joke" I whispered to them, trying to clear up their confusion.

"Do you lot wanna play some MW3?" shouted Travis from the couch.

"You have MW3?" asked Rory excited. "That's so awesome I'll play."

In the end, Rory Travis Connor and Nico were playing while the rest of us tried to fix something to eat which was pretty hard considering the fact that the twins had only managed to bring sweets and crisps. I didn't mind but Katie had a fit and started yelling about having a balanced diet and eating more cereal.

I glanced at my watch again and realized it was starting to get late. I asked Annabeth if she wanted to hang out in my room and she agreed.

"Hey guys we're just going to my room to hang out. Knock before you enter." I said with a wink. The guys chuckled and high fived me while the girls just looked totally disgusted.

"Hey Thalia don't give me that look you and Nico are worse." She blushed at Annabeths comment as we left the room.

When we got to my room we walked inside and sat on my bed. Now, you're probably thinking we did something rude but really we just sat and talked. We didn't even talk about anything in particular, just stuff. It was pure bliss. Eventually though, we started to kiss. When she kissed me it was like I was in pure bliss with a thousand volts of electricity going through my body. Soon we fell asleep and it was dreamless just me and her lying together.

**A/N Hope you liked it will update quicker next time and do someone else's point of view. **


End file.
